Never Been Touched Redone
by mail-gamerjeevas
Summary: So much blood...is it mine?...How could the detective be capable of something so demented...He says he is well known by the art of torture...and that he is an artist... Re-uploaded and edited. Spelling-Grammer fixed! thanks to all who rXr'd before!
1. Chapter 1

Ok readers; let's just get to the point? Light is under personal investigation by L, and is herby having to live in the same suite as him, and Light has had just about enough of L's crap.

Chapter 1: Never Been Touched

"That's it!" Light screamed, slamming his fist into Ls face. "Why are you so desperate for me to be Kira?"

L rubbed his jaw, then, without so much as a change in expression, drove his heel up and into Lights chin."I'm not desperate for anything! I know it is true!"

Light retaliated, kicking L straight in the stomach, Ls face, for the briefest second, contorted in pain.

Light was absolutely thrilled! For just that moment he had overpowered L!

"How can it be true?" Light screamed. "I've done nothing to afford suspicion! I've been under surveillance these entire two months!"

"Actions speak louder than words, and right now your violent outburst and defensive argument lead me to believe so."

Light dove at L, knocking him to the ground. "I'm. Not. A. Killer.!"

The next kick dealt sent Light straight back. L climbed on top of him, securing his arms.

"Stop it Light! That's enough!"

But Light continued to struggle under than lithe detective, refusing to admit his defeat, refusing to be detained.

"Get off of me!" Light screamed at him, not able to look into the darker man's eyes.

Suddenly Light felt an intense pressure on the back of his neck. His eyes grew heavy until he just couldn't stay conscious any longer.

x x x

When light regained consciousness he was still on the ground, just exactly where he had fallen.

For a moment he wondered why he was in so much pain, but then he remembered his little

'Sparring' match with L... that would definitely explain it... He stood slowly, eyes slightly foggy.

Light stumbled in the dark, gripping his head that throbbed with pain.

"That bastard!" Light screamed in his head, trying to focus his eyes. _"He thinks he can overpower me?" "Heh heh", _he chuckled out loud.

At that moment there was a faint crash from that sounded from the bathroom, like a pill bottle spilling its contents.

Light looked around the corner, bracing himself on the wall, still a bit groggy.

The bathroom light was on, door wide open. Light could see Ls reflection in the mirror.

Light smirked. Ls shirt was off, and he was covered in bruises. His left hip was covered in blood.

x x x

L stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He had removed his shirt and disposed of it. It was torn in several places and stained with the blood that was now beginning to dry and clot against the long gash running across his hip.

L reached blindly beside him, pulling the small cotton hand towel from its rack and pressing it tightly against his hip, biting his lip against the pain that followed.

L reached above him for the pain relievers that he kept in the small cabinet.

Just as he got the cap off there was a sudden jolt of pain that ran through his hip. the bottle fell from his fingers and spilled across the counter.

L's eyes clenched in pain- he reached blindly across the counter for a small handful of the blissfully relieving pills.

"What's the matter, L?" Light asked from close behind, a smirk much too evident in his voice.

Ls eyes shot open and up. In the mirror he saw Light standing in the doorway leaning against the frame - arms crossed over his chest.

The smirk he wore was evil; like he had accomplished something horror able-done something sick and demented that he had always wanted to do.

L felt like he had...

Or was going to...

"What do you want, Yagami?" L asked, turning his eyes away."Leave me." L's hands were

braced against the edge of the sink counter, his back, though always hunched, seemed a little

more so than usual…Almost cowering.

L's fingers tightened around the pain killers in his fist, as another wave of agony washed over him.

"It hurts, doesn't it, L?" Light asked, trying with great, smug, attitude to not chuckle at the pitiful

display.

L bit his lip, trying to ignore the shuffling of Light's movement behind him.

That was until he felt Light's fingers curl over his own, and the heat of his chest smooth over his

back.

L gasped, clenching his eyes. He could feel the panic rising in his stomach.

"You're in pain" Light said.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

L wanted desperately to get away from him- to be gone from the entire situation-to slow his heart that was pounding so relentlessly and mercilessly against his rib cage.

But he was pinned- caught in a horrid entanglement of marble counter and flesh_**.**_

_"Just push him away!"_ L thought. But he couldn't. Just the thought made him sick with fear. The fear of his bare flesh connecting to Light's-to be so intimately close to another.

So he stayed still; perfectly still.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Light said quietly, almost seductively.

L shivered.

"Get away, Yagami." L abruptly ordered.

"That I defeated you." light continued.

Back _away_, Yagami." L tried again.

"That you lost to me?

"Light. . ."

"That _I_ overpowered you"

"Light" L couldn't breathe. Light's chest was pressed against his shoulders!

"Admit it, L"

"Don't touch me!" L screamed, yanking his hands out from under lights, wrapping them around himself. He curled over slightly. "Don't touch me. . ." he whispered.

At first light was shocked. His eyes were wide with it. Then slowly realization began to sink in.

"What's the matter, L?" light asked re- approaching the man who was still curled into himself. His breathing was heavy, and his entire body was shaking with anxiety.

Light smirked, huge and evil. He brought his hand to the nape of L's neck, placing it lightly there to run his fingers over L's skin.

L jumped. Light felt his muscles tense. "You're trembling, L" Light whispered into his ear.

L took in a sharp breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever came out was completely inaudible.

Lights eyes glinted evilly as proof of his theory was laid out right in front of him.

"Are you alright, L?" light asked sarcastically. Slowly he brought his free hand around L's body, pressing his palm against one of the many bruises adorning L's abdomen.

"Light!" L rasped. "Stop!"

"What is it?" Light asked, feigning worry. His fingers pressed harder against L's flesh.

"Let me go!" L groaned. His voice was completely panicked. He sounded on the verge of tears. His body seemed to be convulsing.

"Why?" Light asked innocently.

Experimentally, Light moved his hand slightly lower. The tip of his pinky finger dipped just below the rim of L's baggy jeans.

L's eyes shot open.

"No!" L screamed, reflexively throwing Light away from himself.

L held his stomach. His eyes were wide, his breathing was heavy.

Light began to laugh evilly from the cold tile floor where he laid. L continued to tremble violently.

Suddenly though, Light stopped.

"No one's ever touched you like that before have they, L?"

L's eyes shot quickly to Light's, then back to his hands. He curled into himself.

"You're afraid of it aren't you, L?"

It was a statement, not a question.

L gasped. Intimacy. Human connection - it was his biggest fear and weakness. . .

And now Kira knew of it.

Yes.

The way Light looked at him now. . .

That stare could only belong to Kira. . .

But L couldn't admit it to himself - he wouldn't. . .

**Chapter 1 end**

**Preview chapter 2**

**L unbuckled his belt and whipped it off one-handed, still holding lights wrists with the gasped again and tried, again, to struggle.**

**L understood what light was probably thinking then.**

**And he laughed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So as you can tell I have decided to re-write this fic!

I love it so much but it did have a lot of problems and was also very dry but I really like how it's turning out now!

Thanks so much much to all my previous rxr's who stuck with me, I hope you all love this new and improved version!

This is a disclaimer for the entire story! I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Sadly I am but a rabid fan girl...

Never Been Touched: Chapter two

L and Light sat at their computers in the far back of the living area of their hotel room, both just staring at their own screens.

But Light, every once in a while, couldn't help but to glance over at L. He noticed (with pleasure) that he had a bit of a hard time concentrating on whatever work he was trying to get done- for he was, at this time, twirling a pen around his thumb absent-mindedly while staring off into space. His jaw was rotating and flexing, almost as if he was trying not to scream in frustration.

Above all else he looked feeble. . .

Pathetic. . .

Light smirked, bringing his eyes back to his computer screen, and chuckled quietly.

L, at the sudden sound of Light's voice, jumped, startled, and let out the heavy breath he had not even realized he was holding.

Light smirked. "What's the matter, L?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the screen of his own computer.

"Do not speak to me, Yagami." L bit out callously, making it palpable that he was more than a little exasperated with the younger man.

"That will happen regardless of your wishes, I'm afraid." The chestnut-haired boy smirked, crossing his arms over his chest whilst leaning back in his leathered desk chair.

"Communication is not necessary for what we are doing, Light. Do not speak to me." L moved his hands to his keyboard, attempting to make it appear as if he were working, but he knew (and sickeningly enough he felt that Light knew also) that accomplishing any amount of coherent progress would be infuriatingly impossible.

"I have no reason to ignore you." Light said smugly, fighting his smirk that was growing into a full- blown grin. He tilted his head slightly in a haughty sort of manner and slipped his eyes across the short distance to where the crow-like detective was kneeling, as always, in his own seat.

L looked slowly up at Light, as if trying, in the movement, to decide exactly what it was he wanted to say to the well composed teen. ". . . You are a fool. . ." is what he decided on, putting all capable venom and every drop of his current emotions into those four words alone.

"What. . ." Light replied with shock-laced ice. The word escaped his lips slowly, as if his breath had to force it trough his jaws while trying to seem the least bit composed.

"You think you know power, but you know nothing."

Black peered, intimidating, into hazel. The detective was able to appear completely in control even thought his words were like icy fire, a skill that had taken him many years to perfect, and one that he prided himself on.

The suspected, however, was nearly convulsing with anger.

"Excuse me?" Light interjected, standing abruptly and violently from his seat. His fists were clenched tightly over the edge of his desk, so strongly that said desk groaned in protest. "In case you don't remember, L, I-"

"-Discovered my weakness, yes! But knowing my weakness and knowing how to use it, are two entirely different things!" L's words were obviously angry, but not nearly as strident as the other mans. Even still, anyone who truly knew this dark haired detective would know that he had just reached his limit.

"Bastard!" Light screamed, throwing himself at L.

L rose quickly and grabbed Light's arm, throwing him violently to the ground on his stomach and climbed on top of him, twisting his arms roughly behind his back. The victimized boy's shoulder blades creaked with the intense pressure and Lights gasp disturbingly enough made the victimizer feel very satisfied.

"You're so quick to come to blows, Light." L told Light slowly, leaning slightly over him, knowing how much more pressure this slight movement would apply to his already-surely to be very sore- shoulders.

"Shut up! Get off of me!" Light tried to struggle beneath L, but was completely immobile. L was as hard as stone on top of him.

"Be quiet!" L screamed, shoving Light's face harder into the hotel carpet. He leaned down to whisper into Light's ear, "It's time you experienced true power. . ."

L felt Light's lungs contract around a gasp, but whatever he tried to say was muffled by the flooring beneath his lips.

L unbuckled his belt and whipped it off one handed, still holding Light's wrists agonizingly with the other. Light gasped again, and tried again, to struggle. L understood what Light was probably thinking then.

And he laughed.

He leaned down close to Light's ear. Light's wrists twisted uncomfortably, adding to the nearly unbearable pain that was close to having his beg for release.

"Don't be so vain, Light. You're not **worth** fucking."

Light could feel L's warm breath on his ear. Light's eyes grew with shock when abruptly L's belt was wrapped and secured tightly around his wrists.

L lifted his hips from the small of Light's back just enough to flip him over so that he could look him in the face.

Now that Light was able, he gave L the most hate filled, icy glare he could possibly manage. "Get. Off. L." He growled.

"Shush, Light." L snapped, reaching up on his desk for the cup that had used to be filled with his favorite coffee, one that he could only bring himself to indulge in when he truly needed the pleasurable, distracting effects. Light could still smell it: L smelled just like it.

"Do you know what this is Light?" L asked still looking at the emptied china himself.

Was L stupid? Was he trying to insult him?

"It's a coffee cup, L" Light said in a 'You're a complete idiot' kind of way.

"And do you believe it to be dangerous?" L asked, averting only his eyes to look into Lights.

Light only continued to glare up at him, refusing to sink to the level that L was trying to force him into.

L grabbed a fistful of Lights hair. "Answer me, Yagami." He said dispassionately.

Light bit into his lips rather harshly to remain silent.

A sudden sting of pain raced up Lights spine and he unconsciously arched his body upwards.

L gasped. He reflexively pulled Lights hair harder and back, exposing his throat. "Stop moving Light."

"...L...you're hurting me..."

"Don't speak."

L's hand abruptly constricted around the glass, shattering it. Many pieces clattered to the floor, shattering further into thousands of dangerous, painful looking pieces, but most were stuck flat to his skin. He uncurled his fingers and could only stare in mild shock as even more pieces fell...

Except for one...

L smirked.

"Is it dangerous now, Light?" His eyes met the other mans, still smirking.

Before Light could respond L flipped him onto his stomach and moved his body lower to rest his hips above the backs of his knees, then yanked Light up against his chest roughly, so much so that the younger man gasped, his back arched instinctively away from the suddenly dangerous seeming genius.

"L!" he called out in outrage and discomfort. Discomfort from his own physical pain as well as the vulnerable position he now found himself in.

"Don't speak!" L screamed, and then Light was silent.

"Did you know that it is believed that the can only feel one extensive pain at one time. So that means that, statistically, if the body is injured in two different places at once, whichever pain is more dominant is the one that will be felt."

L examined the glass carefully, gliding his forefinger along the seemingly sharp edge. When the glass cut through the tip of his finger, he smiled, admiring the small red droplet as it slipped down and between his fingers, lubricating them.

Lights breath caught with sudden anxiety.

L slid the tip of the shard in agonizing slowness down the column of Lights throat. When it met with the collar of the teens loose, black t-shirt, he took the edge of the collar over the tip of the glass and yanked, causing Light to jump and rip the thin fabric.

"What?-" Light started, but L's hand that was holding him up slid up his chest to clamped over his mouth, silencing him completely and abruptly.

"I wonder ..." L mused, running the hand that was over Lights mouth down his throat slowly to the collar of his ripped shirt. "...if it's true."

L's fingers clamped hard on Lights ruined collar, yanking hard and fast, ripping the shirt right down the center, exposing his chest completely as the ends of the listless fabric parted.

Light gasped as his body responded to the suddenly cold temperature.

"What the hell?" Light screamed.

L's hand slid back up Lights chest. Light realized too late that his breathing had become embarrassingly shallow.

"Didn't I tell you, Light-"L said slowly, menacingly, his fingers constricting around Lights throat.

"Aahh!" Light gasped as his airway was suddenly interfered with.

"- not to make a SOUND!" L's fingers then clenched so tightly that Light began to feel his consciousness slipping. L, having noticed this, slowly released him after giving the flesh column one more tight squeeze, then, slowly, he began to shift over him...


	3. Chapter 3

Light felt nauseous, his head still spinning. He tried, without success, to keep his breathing even.

L spun Light around sharply. Light's head lolled back and he let out a quiet moan of pain. L shoved him harshly backwards, Lights knees catching the edge of the bed. He fell back with a strained "hmp!"

L climbed on top of Light, securing both his wrists in one of his hands. The other he used to lightly slap Lights face.

"Light! Open your eyes!"

Light forced his body to obey, his eyes opening slowly to look timidly into L's. L smirked, leaning down to Light's ear. "I am going to cut you, Light Yagami-" L whispered.

Lights eyes widened. He immediately began to struggle and scream about L's insanity, causing L to strike him sharply across the face. Light instantly fell limp and silent.

"-and if you do what i ask of you, you shouldn't feel any pain."

Light looked at L like he was absolutely crazy.

L chuckled into Lights ear. " I love that look, Light. That expression of terror..."

L touched his lips to Lights ear, loving, too much, the feeling of the boys body tensing up. He trailed his lips lower, breath hot on Light's skin. When he touched the skin that held his pulse beneath, Light began to whine and writhe beneath L's hard body.

"What's this, Light?" L asked with a smirk. He touched his lips to the spot again, harder this time.

The breath that Light took in stung his lungs.

"Does this give you pleasure, Light? Make you burn with want? Blow your mind?" L parted his lips, running his tongue firmly over the plot of flesh.

"Aah!" Light moaned, panting. His fingers flexed and clenched, wrists still trapped in L's grasp.

L's free hand fell slowly down the length of Lights body, finally coming to rest firmly on his abdomen between his hips. Light didn't even seem to notice this touch.

"Focus, Light. Focus only on this." L continued to kiss and suck at the spot on Lights neck. "Only on this feeling of pleasure."

Light strained his neck back, letting out a small cry.

"Focus."L said. He released Lights wrists, reveling in the non-motion of his limp arms. He reached under his other hand on Lights hips, gently sliding the glass piece into his other hand. He slid the glass between his fingers, positioning it.

"Focus."

L pressed the tip of the glass against the beginning of the inside of his left hip, still kissing Lights neck.

"Ahh..." Light moaned, biting his lip.

'Almost...' L thought, smirking against Lights bruised flesh.

"Focus..." L pressed the glass harder against Lights felt the tip catch under his skin.

'Now!'

L parted his lips and sank his teeth into Lights neck, adding gradual pressure, simultaneously slashing the glass across Lights hip. L added more pressure to the bite, making Light buck his hips unknowingly. L's positioned hand held him down.

L came up from Lights neck, waiting...

Then...

"Ahhhh!" Light screamed. His hands flew to L's shoulders, trying to push him off.

"L! What have you done to-!..."

"-Nothing more than what I promised,Light."

Lights eyes widened."Get off of me!" He grabbed at his slashed hip. Panick struck hard when his hand slipped. He brought his hand to his eyes, almost gagging at the site of the blood covering his hand.

"You..." He whispered. "You actually...did it." He clenched his teeth against the pain.

"You let me do ."

Lights eyes shot up, eyes wide. "No...I-"

"Yes Light. Once your body was stimulated with pleasure you couldn't feel a thing, could you?"

"No...That's not true..." He turned his eyes away.

"And you offered yourself to me-"

"No!-"

"Your voice pleaded for me-"

"Stop this L-"

"You let me cut you, Light because I convinced you that couldn't feel it-"

"L!"

"I lulled you into submission-"

"Shut up!-"

"And that, Light, is true power."

L left the room, leaving behind a very shocked, half conscious, bleeding Light.


	4. Chapter 4

Light's panic rose quickly, and he took in shallow, raspy breaths as he continuously lost more and more blood, his hip still bleeding freely. His entire body shook violently. He was cold, but sweating at the same time. He felt dizzy and nauseous.

He was in shock.

And he was livid.

He shifted slowly, testing his body for movement. It was difficult, but not impossible. He moved slowly, careful not to push himself to his limit. His feet found the floor and he slowly added more and more weight to his legs, attempting to stand. But as soon as he stood straight, the room spun so fiercely that he blacked out, collapsing to the hard floor with too little dignity for a God.

His breathing became even heavier, anger rising. He slowly extended his arms out in front of him, dragging them back toward himself, nails clawing the carpet in frustration.

He was beyond reasoning.

He tried again to push himself up, but his arms gave out on him. His head swam. He was slowly losing consciousness.

Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, a long, elegant hand gripped his shoulder, flipping him sharply over.

"Ahah!" Light gasped, forcing his eyes to focus.

And L was staring back at him, very annoyed, and very angry.

But not as angry as Light.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He thrashed under L . He raised his fist, more than ready to bash L's head in. Just before his fist connected with L's skull, the older man's hand shot up and caught his wrist like a vice, forcing it to the ground.

"I would not, Light." the detective warned. "You will need to save your energy if you plan on remaining conscious throughout this."

Lights eyes widened, and L slammed his other wrist to the ground, holding them both in one hand with bruising force. "This wound is so...deep, Light." L mused, running his finger down the length of Light's body. And when the dry appendage touched the still seeping wound-

"Aaahh!" Light screamed, throwing his head back.

L smirked, pressing his finger harder into the gash. He ran his finger along the length of it, it, dipping slightly inside the wound to feel the inside flesh, the seeping, fresh blood.

"L!" Light begged."Please! GOD! STOP PLEASE!" Light thrashes in pain, feeling literally sick from it, like he might die from it.

L smirked, removing his finger from inside of the gash, the intruding appendage now covered in blood. "I suppose something should be done about this..." He mused aloud, running the blood covered digit along Lights exposed clavicle with determination.

L pulled back, admiring the bloodstained 'L' that he had just created there. "But the enjoyment will only be one-sided, I am afraid."

"S-stop this..." Light begged, cursing L and every or any God that existed forced him into submission.

L reached into his back pocket, carefully removing an ominous, close-capped syringe that he had already filled with a bright, eerie liquid that seemed to nearly glow with malice.

"L..." Light whimpered, eyes wide, expression terrified. He released a shallow, shaky breath of fear, weakly pleading, struggling to find safety.

L brought the needle to his lips, removing the cap with his teeth. "I really do love this drug..." He mused to himself, examining the needle. "It does not numb pain, I am sorry to inform you." His eyes moved to stare into Light's. "But no worries, Light. It is not lethal."

Light deftly shook his head, eyes still wide. He was on the brink of tears, too afraid to speak, as L brought the needle closer. Had this man gone mad? The look in his eyes pleaded that, yes, in a way L was out of his right mind by this time.

"The best part is that it doesn't matter where the drug is injected. You had better not move, things could go terribly wrong." L was very near grinning at this point, like what was about to happen to Light was some sort of sick insiders joke that only L could understand. He loved that Light had absolutely no idea what he was about to experience.

"NO- Aaahh!" Light screamed when L harshly pushed the needle into the inside of the wound. All of the muscles in his body clenched at once, halting his breathing in that moment, and in turn, causing himself more pain from the initial injection.

L slowly injected the drug into Lights bloodstream, all the while enjoying the sound of his screams, and once the plunger touched bottom, he pulled the needle exaggeratingly slowly out of his body, watching the younger mans expression contort through many expressions of anguish.

Light's head lolled to the side, eyes half lidded, his breathing slow and deep, yet shaky.

L watched him, while reaching into his back pocket for a sewing needle and a thick thread. He proceeded to thread the needle slowly, still watching Light's face, his eyes. They were dangerously lifeless, though not dead.

L smirked when Light's breathing sped up suddenly and significantly. His body began to tremble, and he bit his lip sharply in surprise.

L leaned forward slowly and placed his palm firmly against Light's abdomen, slipping it up slowly just a couple of inches. Light gasped, his eyes shooting open completely and turning fearfully toward L. He opened his mouth to protest, to beg L to 'Please just stop..', or something like it, but his throat felt shaky.

L roughly moved the hand on Light's abdomen to the gaping wound on his hip and none too gently pinched it closed. Then lowered to freshly threaded surgical needle to the held- together injury. Light started, denying that L was going to do what he thought he might do…Then L pressed to tip of the needle against the lip of his leaking gash.

"Aahh...haaha" Light gasped. "Hmmmmm" He was terrified. Not because of what was happening in that moment.. but about the fact that the sound that came from his throat did not sound as pained as it should have.

L smirked, continuing to push the needle through Lights skin.

Light suddenly moaned loudly. When he realized this, his hand shot to cover his lips. He was mortified…

L pulled the thread slowly through his skin. Light shook, fighting the moan that quickly built in the back of his throat. He arched his back, breathing even harder than before .L just continued to close the wound, teasingly slow.

"L!...What did you put in me?..." Light rasped, writhing beneath the detective who stared down at him with wicked, grinning eyes.

L chuckled, all the while continuing what he was doing. He pushed the needle in a bit more forcefully, forcing another moan out of Light.

"It is simple, really." L chuckled. "The drug running through your veins right now is really, very unique. It temporarily shuts down the body's endorphin production, and speeds up the body's hormone production."

The thread caught on Lights skin and L had to tug a bit to get it loose.

"Aaha!..." Light gasped, bowing beautifully off of the sheets.

By now he could barely even comprehend what L was saying!...

"So as I pray you can tell, at this moment you are very-"

He pushed in-

"-very-"

He pulled trough-

"-very-"

He tied the end.

"-horny"

And fuck if Light didn't know it! L placed one hand on his abdomen between his hips, and gods he thought he was going to lose himself!

L leaned down close over the now-closed wound, relishing in the overly hormonal teens writhing. He placed the extra thread through his teeth, bit down and yanked, breaking the thread, eliciting another shaky groan from Light. He moved up Lights body, careful not to actually touch him. The most horrid tease. His lips were at his ear then.

"But don't worry, Light-." He smirked and pressed his lips hard against the whining teen's bruised throat. "-it shouldn't last that much longer."

L stood off of Light then, making sure that his hand 'accidentally' slipped up his chest, and left the room, as well as a pleading Light.


	5. Chapter 5

L listened, extremely amused, to the sounds of Light's moans and confused pleas. He smirked as he listened to him tearing mercilessly at the sheets of the bed he continuously clawed at.

He was like a dog in heat.

"Dear...Gods!..." Light screamed his voice husky. L tried hard not to chuckle hearing Light's entertaining display of voice. He sucked harder on the dissolving sugar cube under his tongue.

'So...shame-less...', L thought, turning his eyes toward the entrance of the bedroom Light was thrashing about in.

X X X

Shame-less. That really was the only word that could define the sounds that forced their way from Light's throat. He knew it, too. Gods he knew it. He knew exactly what he sounded like. But it was just no use. No matter how far he dug his teeth into his lips, no matter how long he held his breath, there was just no way to stop these overly provocative noises that just kept pushing their way out of him.

'P-pushing?...' Light thought, trembling. Jesus just that word made him throw his head back. Made his body arch into a painfully tight bow...

He needed something...

He needed...someone...

X X X

L jumped slightly, almost alarmed at the intensity of the cry that had just echoed through the suite. He stared at the screen of his laptop, trying to concentrate on the something other than those sounds-

' So...provocative...promiscuous...He's just so-'

L glance towards the doorway again and stood to make his way slowly to the entrance of the bedroom. What he saw, then, shocked him.

Truly. Shocked. Him.

Light was stretched across the bed, his muscles straining with the effort that they just couldn't comply with. His entire body shimmered with heated sweat that made his flesh glow in the dim light. The blood that had almost dried on his skin was moist again. His head was thrown back, one hand clawing at the sheets. The other...

Jesus, the other...

The other hand was on his own chest. His palm was pressed against it, his fingers flexing slowly and shaking. Then slowly they began to move lower.

Lower until his middle finger dipped into the indentation of his bellybutton on his abdomen. Another moan escaped him then, his breathing seemed to suffocate him. But then he moved even lower.

Lower until his fingers brushed over his most sensitive skin. His hand ghosted over the few light colored chestnut hairs that grew there and seemed to blend in with his tanned, shimmering flesh. His toes flexed, and his body shuddered.

His fingers wrapped around his belt buckle...

"No..." L breathed. He took one unconscious step further passed the doorway.

Light was too far gone to notice. He pulled deftly at the leather, releasing the hook.

'There's no way he would...' L thought, his shock gradually growing.

Light pulled the ends of the leather strap away from each other. His eyes closed tightly, mouth hanging open with the pressure of his intense breathing.

'He wouldn't...degrade himself like that?...' He stepped silently closer. He was so close now, he could feel the heat spreading from Lights body, just a few feet away. Light still did not notice him, too lost in his own need for release.

Light worked the button of his slacks open one-handed. The still-new zipper glided open with the slight force Light used with it. L could see the tan line that Light had acquired from the low level he wore his slacks at. Light's fingertips began to drift inside, slowly, toward his aching arousal, and he moaned again. Another shocking cry.

L gasped, and is hand shot out to stop the boys' wrist firmly.

"Aaaha!" Light gasped. His eyes shot open to look directly into the detective's. "Ah- L?..." He panted.

L's bony fingers tightened around the teen's wrist, causing him to writhe, twisting the sheets.

'No!' Light screamed in his head. 'Please don't touch me! Not you!...'

"N-no..." He gasped aloud, and began to struggle against the detective. L was not prepared and was thrown off guard. Light yanked in the opposite direction of his grasp, causing him to stumble forward.

Light's eyes shot open, gasping at the detective that was now sprawled out over him. His hand that was positioned below at his nether region was suddenly shoved against said region.

The force of the bite to his lip drew blood.

"S-stop..Y-you have to...get AWAY FROM ME! " Light began to struggle again, this time pushing ,shoving, anything he could to get him away.

L's nails dug into the wrist of the writhing teen, driving the younger man mad. His body fell limp against the mattress. His mouth was still straining open, a small strand of saliva running across his cheek.

L shifted, retrieving Light's other arm from underneath him, planning to restrain him properly. He unconsciously shifted his body lower to gain leverage.

Light growled, springing to life. He yanked his wrists out of the detective's grasp, grabbing at the man's upper arms.

Something horrid coiled in the pit of the raven's stomach, his own fear springing to life. His eyes bulged, and he became completely still.

"It is time to atone, L." Light whispered, hoarse and dry into the detective's ear. He grinned, and L shuddered.

He felt like screaming for mercy when the boy suddenly flipped them in sync, hovering over the shaking elder like a wild animal.

Because right now that is all he was:

A clouded, livid, growling animal, that this man had pushed into a crazy heat.


End file.
